


Sometime Around Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, Size Difference, sad wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's made do with scraps of memory and imagination for so long that when he sees Yusei again, it's a shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometime Around Midnight

Jack's almost forgotten how small Yusei is. It's been two years; he's even starting to forget the details of Yusei's face, so all that's left when he tries to conjure it up is a vague impression of blue eyes, the smallest of smiles, hands rough with calluses and streaked with oil. Jack tries to imagine what it would be like to have those hands on him: not hands that clap his shoulder, or hands held out to help him up, but hands that hold him down, grip his cock and make him cry out. 

The easiest thing to imagine is Yusei's fingers inside him. All Jack has to do is close his eyes and press his fingers inside himself. The angle's awkward, but when he's thinking about Yusei's hands, Yusei's smile, when he's panting Yusei's name, it's easy to believe that it's Yusei's fingers twisting and curling inside him, opening him up. He doesn't think about how the weight of Yusei's cock would feel different (better, fuller), because that would break the illusion. So he fingers himself, grits his teeth and sobs out Yusei's name as he comes. Sometimes he imagines that he's sucking on Yusei's fingers, Yusei's cock, and Yusei's stroking his hair and murmuring his name in a low voice. He's in his own room after all. It's private, and no one has to know how much Jack Atlas wants the heat and taste of Yusei's cock on his tongue. 

He's made do with those scraps of memory and imagination for so long that when he sees Yusei again, it's a shock. Yusei's smaller than he remembered. Or maybe that's his mind tricking him. He's been thinking about Yusei holding him down, Yusei fucking him, without actually remembering that Yusei has always been smaller than him. That doesn't really change things in Jack's nightly routine. He still thinks about Yusei pinning him down, Yusei who's small but has so much strength, enough to keep Jack in place as he's stretching him open and then pushing inside him. Jack has a good idea of what it would be like to have Yusei's cock inside him. It makes him go red, even though it's not as if anyone is going to _know_ , but he grew up with Yusei; he's seen him naked more than once. Of course, that means that Yusei's seen him naked, too, but Yusei probably doesn't even think about it. Not the same way that Jack does, when he's in bed with his legs spread, fingers in his ass, trying desperately to imagine that it's Yusei straddling him, Yusei fucking him until he's too sore to move. It feels so good, but afterwards, he's reminded that Yusei isn't here to curl up in his arms, to mumble goodnight. Yusei isn't here to kiss his tears away, or tell him it's okay even for the king to cry. Yusei isn't here at all. That's the easiest thing of all that remember.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from The Airborne Toxic Event's "Sometime Around Midnight." Read the lyrics (and listen to the song), they're actually perfect for Jack's sad, sad wanking.


End file.
